Twilight : Truth Or Dare ?
by AmeeCullen
Summary: What happens when your favorite Cullens play T or D ? Is there going to be destruction ? Who knows. Dun Dun Dunn... I suck at summaries :P
1. Good News and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. And sadly, I don't own Edward Cullen :[[[ I'm going to cry to sleep now :[[ EDWARD LOVE ME!!!

* * *

_ Chapter 1_  
**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV Yeah Yeah.**

The sun was starting to rise. Yellow was peeking out of the mountains. Crap. It was Saturday. Alice was taking everyone out to go shopping. How much I hate shopping! Edward was sitting next to me humming my lullaby.

I sighed and turned to face him.

"I don't really understand why you still hum my lullaby." I said to him "I'm not human anymore. I won't fall asleep."

"It just sounds beautiful. Plus, I thought you loved it." Edward replied.

I changed the topic for no reason. I looked out the window. It looked great outside.

"It's a nice day today. Do you want to go hunting today?" I asked smiling at him.

"Wait..." I added on. "I forgot, it's Saturday. Alice is going to take us to another gay shopping spree. Our closets are practically full of Alice-ness."

I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Alice. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it and her white flats. Her clothes almost blended with her pale, white skin. She was smiling.

"Guys, there's bad news and good news" Alice said with different expressions.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

" The good news is that we're not going shopping today." Alice frowned.

"Excellent! Then Bella and I can go hunting!"

I interrupted Edward's happy moment.

"But what's the bad news?" I asked Alice, still frowning.

" That was bad news.. for me. "

" Well, I'm sorry Alice" I said.

" I'm going to get the others downstairs to play a game!" Alice said gratefully.

"But---"

Before I could finish my sentence, Alice was running upstairs very fast. She started banging on everyone's door. The banging was so loud that it could be heard at every corner of the house.

Soon everyone came downstairs. They all took a seat on the floor near the open windows. In the middle of the circle was a green bottle. Once everyone was settled, Alice started telling the rules.

"If you pick truth, you must tell the truth. If you don't I will find out with Edward mind reading machine thing." Alice said. "If you pick dare, you must do what the other player says. No matter how daring it is. Everyone ready?"

"Can we just play!?!?!" Emmett whined.

Alice spun the green bottle. It spun very fast. Finally, it landed on…..

**I hoped you liked this part! Sorry it's short. But I wanted it to end there so the game would have it's own chapter ! More is to come. Who will the bottle land on? What will Alice ask? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I felt like being dramatic x]**


	2. Let's Play

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen. BUT I do own the saga in books. Yahyahyahyah.  


* * *

**

_Chapter 2 - Let's Play  


* * *

_**B'sPOV**_  
_

Alice made the green bottle spin. It was spinning very fast. It took one minute for the bottle to stop spinning. Finally, it landed on someone. The bottle was angled at Rosalie.

"Oh god" Rosalie moaned.

"Rosalie" Alice said as she smiled.

"Hurry up and ask the damn question. I don't want to be playing this anyways." Rosalie said

"Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you only care about yourself only and not anyone else?"

"It is not! I care about Emmett" She replied and looked over at Emmett with a smile.

"Mmhmm sure." Alice said

It was Rosalie's turn to spin the bottle. Once again it took forever for the bottle to stop spinning. And this time it landed on Jasper.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked Jasper unexcited.

"Dare." Jasper replied.

"Um. I dare you too.. Wear mismatched clothes RIGHT NOW."

"I feel your pain, too." Alice said frowning.

Jasper ran up the stairs to Alice's and his room. Jasper came downstairs wearing mismatched clothes. He was wearing a blue and green checkered jacket with a red underneath and blue dress pants and a green belt with a huge belt buckle of a cow. His shoes were mismatched. One were black boots and the other was a green sneaker. Everyone giggled but Alice and Jasper.

"What are those clothes in your closet at first?" I whispered to Alice, still frowning. She didn't reply.

"Thank you, Jasper" Rosalie grinned still giggling.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jasper said as e walked back to his spot.

Jasper spun the bottle. Lalalala. It landed on me. Bella. I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, is going to be asked truth or dare. OH MY GOSH WhAT AM I GOING TO DO!

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Uh uh uh. DARE!" I replied.

"I dare you to eat Edward."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding. I dare you to eat a raw egg from the refrigerator." Jasper had a evil smile on his face.

"Why the fuck is their a evil smile on your face?"

"'Cause their is. Now go eat a egg before I slap you."

I walked to the refrigerator. I opened it slowly so it took up time. Once it was open, I took the egg carton and opened it to take an egg. I turned around so they could see me. I cracked the egg open, gagging. Slowly, I tilted the egg shell so the egg yolk could come out. I swallowed it and made a gagging noise. I felt the egg yolk slithering down my throat.

"Are you happy?" I asked still gagging.

"Yes. Indeed."

I sat down in my spot and spun the green bottle. It was angled at Emmett.

_Mwhahaha._ I thought in my head.

"Bring it on sis!" Emmett said while flexing his musscles.

"Ok Emmett. If you're that brave, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Bring it on. I can do anything."

_Yes!_

"I dare you to go to your jeep and SMASH IT to pieces!"

"What?!? Hell no. I ain't doing that to my precious baby. She's valuable!!"

"What! I thought I was." Rosalie said with her mouth dropped.

"You have to do it Emmett. Rules are rules! Quote. If you pick dare, you must do what the other player says. No matter how daring it is." Alice stated.

"ARRR! Fine. But I'm getting revenge Bella. You better sleep with one eye open!" Emmett threatened.

"Um. We don't sleep." Bella said like she was the smartest person in the world.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"What does he mean?" I said sarcastically.

Emmett stomped out the door with everyone following him behind. Edward and I giggled.

"You are so evil, love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know!" I whispered back.

We were at the garage. Emmett reversed the car out into the driveway. Everyone but Emmett stood a distant away form the jeep and Emmet. Emmett, and his muscles, were ready to smash the jeep. In 5...4...3...2...1... Emmet smashed the jeep. Pieces were dented and some were scattered on the ground. Only a few parts were safe.

Emmett turned and started walking towards the house. As he walked passed Bella he whispered to her "Revenge is coming your way".

Once everyone was settled down in their seats, Emmett grasped the bottle so hard that it almost shattered. The bottle spun and spun. It landed in the middle of Alice and Bella.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said, confused.

"Spin again!" Alice said.

Emmett spun the bottle again. This landed in the middle of Edward and Rosalie.

"Oh my god. STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Emmett complained.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm going to come out with a new chapter about every 3 days after the other chapter is out. Come one people give me reviews. Give me some ideas for Truth questions and Dare tasks!! **


	3. Chapter 3 No namer :D

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed and favourite! I have a question, what happen when your story reached to 0 life? Does it get deleted?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_

_

* * *

_**B'sPOV**

Once again. Emmett spun the bottle. This time, when he gripped the bottle, it cracked on the side a little. When the bottle stop spinning, it was angled at someone. Not in between someone, but ON someone. It landed on Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare my little sister?" Emmett asked

"I pick dare." Alice replied sweetly.

"Hmm. I dare you to burn five piece of clothing that you own."

"Sure. Wait huh? I'm not burning my clothes."

"Just burn the clothes that you don't wear a lot" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"Thanks for the idea Jasper!"

Alice danced up the stairs and into her room. Emmett started the fire outside the house. Alice came downstairs holding 2 shirts 1 scarf and 2 pair of pants. She ran outside with her clothes.

"The monstrous clothes eating machine is ready for your precious clothes Alice." Emmett said.

"Fine. But you owe me."

Alice threw in her clothes one at a time. The fire grew larger each time a new piece of clothing was added to the fire. Finally she was done. The guys started to put out the fire while the girls walked inside trying to comfort Alice.

Everybody was now back in the house and in their spots. Alice spun the bottle. It landed on the most handsome guy on earth. Edward.

"Truth or dare Edward?" Alice asked politely.

"Truth" Edward replied.

"Is it true that you like to touch yourself when no one is around?"

I giggled again. Edward had a bizarre look on his face. Like a WTF look.

"What kind of question is that? And no, I do not touch myself when no one is around. Besides, Bella is usually with me." Edward replied with harsh tone.

"Hey hey, it's only a question." Emmett said. Then he shot a glare at me.

"What?" I asked, staring back at Emmett.

"Oh nothing." Emmett said suspiciously. "I'm just thinking at the moment."

"Are you sure you're not day dreaming about unicorns and not thinking?" Jasper asked.

Edward started at Emmett for a moment, reading his thoughts.

"He's planning revenge. I'll tell you what's he doing as soon as soon as possible" Edward whispered to me.

"Would you look at that. It's 3 'o clock. Time for hunting!" Rosalie said.

**Sorry it was short :PP . Emmett is planning revenge. What will he do to Bella? Keep waiting for more chapters!!**


	4. Revenge

**Sorry for not updating. I've had so many things going on. I had NYSSMA (New York State School Music) and I had to study for tests. Blah. And it's hot too. So I was outside for awhile :P Forgive me? Thank you if you do ;]**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Revenge_

_

* * *

_Emmett'sPOV

Everyone was going upstairs to get their shoes on. I was still thinking about what to do for revenge on Bella. I sat on the bed in my room. I had a thinking face on. My shoes were on and I was waiting for Rosalie to get her shoes on. Women. Can't they just put on some 'ol pair of shoes? Finally, Rosalie got her shoes on. It was black stilettos. What the. How did I know those were stilettos. Oh my god. I've been hanging around Alice too much.

"Let's go. I'm starving for elk." Rosalie said.

Everyone was outside. We all walked to the forest. Then once we were in the middle of the forest we all splitted up into couples and ran off in different directions. Rosalie and I went north of the forest. Jasper and Alice went east. Bella and Edward went west. Then, Carlisle and Esme went south.

"Ooh. I spy elk. I call that elk!" Rosalie said. She ran towards the elk. Didn't it hurt running in heels? Rosalie jumped on top of the elk with her mouth wide open ready to bite it. She drank the blood until there wasn't any left. I started to drool. Then Rosalie got back to my side.

"Yum" Rosalie said as she wiped her mouth.

I saw a Grizzly bear near a tall, thick tree. I ran towards it ready to attack. The grizzly bear had it's paws out ready to attack. I grabbed the bear's neck and twisted it. It fell to the ground and I drank all the blood. I heard a scream and laugh. It sounded like Bella and Edward. Rosalie and I ran to where Bella and Edward was. They were on the ground staring at each other and smiling. Edward rolled over, seeing us.

"Uh. I heard a screaming. It sounded like Bella so me and Rosalie went to check." I said.

"Everything is okay. You can go back to hunting." Edward said politely. Then he chuckled. "Nice shirt Rosalie. Were you at the fountain of blood taking a bath or something?"

"Har har." Rosalie said.

Rosalie and I ran back to the spot where we were hunting. While I was hunting, I was planning my revenge still. Then it hit me. I knew what to do.

When we were done hunting we all ran back to the house and hung out in the living room. Bella was talking to Alice. I was eyeing her. Then I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Emmett, where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"Getting a apple." I replied

"We don't eat food. And plus, we just went hunting." Jasper said, confused.

"It's not for eating." I said.

Alice got a face. It was her I-just-saw-the-future face.

"Alice, what's wrong. What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh it's nothing important." Alice replied in her high pitched voice.

"Bella can I talk to you in private?" Alice and Edward asked.

They all walked to a different room. I couldn't hear their conversation.

_Damn it. They must be talking about me. Grr. I swear I'm going rip them to pieces and burn them one day._

I ran to my room and locked the door. Rosalie followed me. I unlocked the door to let her in.

"What are you doing to that apple?" Rosalie asked, suspiciously.

"Revenge.." I replied, still focused on the apple.

"I wanna help!" Rosalie said.

"Okay. I need you to go buy a mini walky talkies. Small enough to fit in the apple.

Rosalie got her purse and car keys and jumped out the window. She landed lightly on her feet so no one heard her leaving. I heard her car driving away.

I got a piece of paper and started planning.

* * *

B'sPOV

"What! Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. So watch out." Alice warned.

Alice, Edward, and I left the room and sat back down on the couch. I heard a car a pulling into the garage. I went to the window and checked to see who it was. It was a a red BMW convertible. Rosalie's car. I saw her climbing a tree up to her window with a small bag from a spy store. A loud crash sound was heard from upstairs. It must of been Rosalie crashing into stuff while getting out of the window. Edward and Jasper went upstairs to check what that was. I was right. It was Rosalie. Everyone went upstairs.

"What the hell did you do?" Edward asked.

"I," Rosalie stood up and brushed off her clothes." Was practicing my window climbing."

"You don't need to practice it. You're not gonna climb out or in any windows." Esme said.

"But practice makes perfect." Rosalie said.

"You're already perfect, babe" Emmett complimented.

"Gag." I said and pointed to the inside of my mouth.

"Shut up." Rosalie said fiercely.

"Hey. Hey. Watch your language you two." Esme said.

I stuck my tongue out at Rosalie. She glared at me.

"Let's get back to our activities." Carlisle said.

Everyone went downstairs except for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. Wanna go play dress up?" Alice asked.

"You have to ask?" I replied.

"We still have to go get new clothes though." Alice said.

"Bella why won't you go shopping with Alice and me?" Esme suggested.

"Sure."

"Alice, do you want to drive?" Esme said. One of the things I liked about Esme. She was always thinking of others. It was great to have Esme as a mother-in-law.

"Nah. I wanna talk to Bella." Alice replied, always in her high pitched, sweet voice.

As we were driving to the mall, Alice kept on babbling about how I don't know how to put clothes together.

"Alice, I dress how I like to dress. If you don't like the way I dress, just put a drape over me." I suggested.

"Humph." Alice pouted.

We were at the mall. So many stores. It was amazing how every store had different clothing. Alice took me by the wrist and started to pull me in every direction. I almost passed out from all the clothes. I got confused in the clothing racks. I was embarrassed. When we were at the shoe store, I tripped a few times over the shoe boxes. Don't these people organize their stores?

We were finally at the car. Alice bought so many things for just 8 people. I mean 50 bags? The front seat was filled up that Esme couldn't see the side mirrors. The trunk couldn't close (we took 30 minutes just closing that thing. Even tho we are strong, we couldn't close it). Alice and I had to sit with our legs folded (criss-cross applesauce as you little kids call it) because the bags took up the floor.

Esme parked the car into the garage. We were carrying so much bags. When we got to the living room, everyone started at us.

"How much did you buy?" Jasper asked.

"Umm.." I started counting on my fingers. 30..39..47....50. "50 bags."

"Half of them are for me tho!" Alice said.

"And what did you buy?" Edward asked.

"Clothes. Shoes. Purses. Clothes. Accessories. Clothes. Jewelry. Oh did did I mention clothes!" I replied out of breath.

"Wowza" Jasper said.

When we turned around the bags weren't on the couch anymore and so wasn't Alice. She must of have put all the clothes in our closets.


End file.
